90210
by Kitkatsmeow
Summary: Kim Crawford just moved to Beverly Hills, 90210 about 2 months ago, and lots of things have already happened. Shes friends with the Queen B, Grace, well at least for now she is. But, at her High School, West Beverly High, there's always drama, and just when you think your out of it, you get sucked right back in.


Chapter One: The Dionysian Debacle

"Okay how about this?" Grace asked holding up a pair of capris and a purple shirt.

Kim laughed then said sarcastically, "Are you and Jack grabbing a drink or applying for a second mortgage"

"Your right, it's ridiculous" Grace said throwing the clothes on the floor.

"It's just that tonight it our first official date and I want him to take me seriously you know? I mean, I really like this guy; he is smart, interesting, and deep. I want him to know that I have substance to. I don't want him to think I'm just someone he has sex with in the woods or in cars or in your bed." Grace said.

Kim went wide-eyed "what?" she asked.

"Laundry" Kim's mom Olivia said walking in.

"Oh, it's a figure of speech" Grace said to Kim.

"Maybe I can find something to wear in here" Grace said taking the basket from Olivia.

"So um listen Grace, I know you're going throw a tough time…" Olivia started.

"Yeah, it's been tough" Grace sighed.

"I bet it has… but are you even talking to your father trying to come up with a plan for this whole living situation?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah… his solution is that I move back in with him and play the role of the _good daughter_ and make nice with his skanky girlfriend. My solution is that he takes his solution and shoves it up his ass. The only thing we came up with is that I stay here until the whole case blows over. And seriously thank God you guys are letting me stay here. I am so grateful. You have no idea. Thank you so much!" Grace said putting air quotes around 'good daughter'

"Yeah, thank you so much, mom" Kim said giving her mom an annoyed look when Grace wasn't looking.

Don't get me wrong, Kim loved Grace to death, but you try living with Grace Wexler for more than a week.

"You're welcome" Olivia said giving the look back at her daughter.

"Wait could you iron this, Thank you" Grace said throwing Olivia a pair of white pants.

"Uh... You are the best… really." Kim awkwardly said to her mom who was walking out.

Just then Grace got a text.

"Oh My God! I am so mad right now!" Grace said slamming Kim's laptop shut. And grabbing it out of rage.

"Wow, calm down!" Kim said.

"I can't calm down! He drives me crazy" Grace yelled.

"Who?" Kim asked

"Jack! He cancelled our date again! I swear I am going to rage out right now!" Grace said, she was still holding Kim's Laptop.

"No raging out with my Laptop" Kim taking the laptop out of graces hands.

"But why did he do it? Why? Did he meet someone else? Is he sick?" Grace said frustrated.

"Why don't you just ask him for an explanation?" Kim asked her.

"Yes! Yes! Oh my god! I love living with you!" Grace said as Kim sighed in relief.

**The next day at school, during lunch.**

"What the hell." Mika said looking at her laptop.

"You okay?" Grace asked taking a seat next to Mika at the lunch table she was at.

"Dahlias are out of season" Mika said.

"So?" Grace asked.

"I'm having dinner with Jerry's parents tonight, and Dahlias are his mom's favorite flower. But the only florist that has them right now is all the way in Santa Barbara…Do you think I should ditch school and drive up there?" Mika asked.

"Um I'm going to go with no. What are you worried about? His parents are in love with you." Grace said.

"Yeah, but…" Mika said.

"But what?" Grace said curiously.

"Okay, I was going to wait until tomorrow to tell you this, but um well, Jerry and I are getting married." Mika said.

"What the hell?" Grace said.

"Okay not exactly the reaction I was looking for." Mika said.

"I- I'm sorry it's just…why?" Grace asked.

"Well, were going to keep the baby…" Mika Trailed off. Yup that's right, Mika was pregnant. At the age of 16.

"You're going to keep the baby?!" Grace asked shocked.

"Yeah, I am, Jerry is going to raise it with me, which is why we are getting married." Mika said.

"I don't understand why you have to get married to keep the baby. Or why you are keeping the baby in the first place." Grace said.

"I am keeping the baby, because it's my baby. I want to raise it, I didn't think it was possible at first but now with Jerry it is. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. He's pretty amazing." Mika said.

"Yeah, he would have to be pretty amazing if he is going to raise Brett's baby." Grace said. **(Oh yeah another plot twist it's not even jerry's baby mwhahahah) **

Mika gave a nervous look.

"Oh he still thinks it's the guy from rehab… Mika!" Grace said.

"You know it didn't seem that important when I was set on adoption." Mika said.

"You know if you can't be honest with him do you really think it's the best idea to get married… at 16 may I remind you." Grace said.

"It's complicated." Mika said.

"It's not. You're afraid if you tell him the truth your perfect little marriage will end." Grace said.

"Look, don't judge me." Mika said.

"If you love him, you need to tell him the truth." Grace said.

**AND LINE BREAK. **

**AT KIM'S HOUSE AFTER SCHOOL.**

Kim and Grace walked into Kim's kitchen where Olivia was cooking.

"What is that smell? Are we having salmon for dinner?" Grace asked.

"We are." Olivia said.

"Wow. Three times this week. You guys take that omega- 3 propaganda seriously huh?" Grace said opening the fridge.

"No, mom makes salmon because she knows how much I like it." Kim said and Olivia smiled.

"Maybe you should think about what the other family members want. Cough Kobe Beef Cough… just kidding Filet is fine." Grace said.

"So, how was your first day without Kelsey?" Olivia asked Eddie, who was Kim's adopted brother.

"Well, it its-" Eddie got cut off.

"Awe poor Edison, he's bumming hard core. Long distance relationships blow." Grace said.

"Stop calling me Edison. And uh, yeah, they do blow." eddie said.

"You are not in a long distance relationship Edison. I mean Eddie. Kelsey is just going to another school. You will have to put in a little bit of extra effort." Olivia said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Eddie said.

"I got a feeling it's not going to work." Grace said.

Kim shot her a _really look_.

"Hey easy on the pepper " Grace said to Olivia.

"So um what do you guys have planned for today? You are not going to stand around and watch me cook are you?" Olivia asked.

"I'm going to the gyno." Grace said.

"Oh." Olivia said.

"Geez Grace" Eddie said.

"What? Oh, hey, Kim, you know about HPV right?" Grace asked.

"Yeah…" Kim said.

"Cause it doesn't matter if you have your little V-card, all it takes is-" Grace started.

"GRACE" Kim yelled.

"Please." Olivia said.

"What?" Grace said.

"Ask me how I know that." Grace said.

"It okay I don't need to know." Olivia said.

"Super-hot gyno. He talks I listen. Anyways I'm off" Grace said, grabbing her purse walking to the door.

"Have fun" Olivia said sarcastically.

"Oh believe me I will." Grace said leaving closing the door behind her.

"So Salmon. Yum." Kim said trying to break the awkwardness.

Just then Eddie got up.

"Eddie, where are you going?" Olivia asked.

"Um I'm not really hungry anymore." Eddie said.

"Yeah. Me to" Olivia mumbled.

**Line break.**

Later Kim was in her room flipping through a magazine, When grace walked in.

"So I decided to do a little shopping after the doctor." Grace said holding up bags.

Grace pulled out one of the dresses. (Link on my profile.)

"What do you think?" Grace asked.

"Oh, its gorgeous." Kim said.

"Good its for you, now go try it on." Grace said.

"What why?" Kim asked.

"So I can see if it fits, now go." Grace said.

"Yeah I know, but why did you buy me a gift?" Kim asked getting up walking into the bathroom that is in her room.

"To thank you. That advice you gave me about confronting Jack and to ask him why he cancelled was genius. He told me the reason, we came up with a solution and bam we are back on for tonight" Grace said going through the shopping bags.

"So why did he cancel" Kim asked from the bathroom.

"Oh his cousin came up to visit him from San Diego… Does it fit?" Grace asked.

"Perfectly I just need help with the zipper." Kim said.

Grace walked into the bathroom.

"Wow it looks amazing on you try these on with it" Grace said handing Kim a pair of shoes.

"You got me shoes to? Grace!" Kim said.

"Put them on, and hey be nice I know you hate heels so I got boots instead, they match the dress perfect." Grace said.

"Ugh Grace… So are you going to hang out with his cousin to?" Kim asked.

"Yeah we are going to do the double date thing." Grace said.

"With who?" Kim asked.

"Weeeell… seeing as your already dressed…" Grace trailed off.

"Grace, you know I hate blind dates." Kim said.

"Please! You know how important this is to me" Grace begged.

Kim rolled her eyes "Fine." She said.

**At the school Kelsey goes too now.**

Kelsey walked out of her new private school with her new friend Hannah.

"Thanks for helping me study!" Kelsey said.

"Oh no problem I will see you tomorrow." Hannah said.

"See you tomorrow!" Kelsey said walking down the stairs of the front of the building.

Once she got down the stairs she was greeted by her boyfriend, Eddie.

"Hey um what are you doing here?" Kelsey asked.

"Oh, I called your sister and told her I would pick you up today." Eddie said.

"Okay well um lets go alright." Kelsey said getting into Eddie's car.

"Everything alright?" Eddie asked once they were in the car.

"You shouldn't have come. I am trying to keep a low profile." Kelsey said.

"Well, I wasn't exactly making a scene." Eddie said.

"I know it's just I don't need people here knowing things about me. I told you I'm trying to make a fresh start." Kelsey said.

"So that means you can't have a boyfriend?" Eddie asked.

"No! I just want to keep my personal life separate from my school life" Kelsey said.

"So what does that mean for us? You don't want to go anywhere that we might run into people from west Bev; and you don't want me near Saint Claire's; where does that leave us to hang out?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know, my house? Your house." Kelsey suggested.

"are you serious?" Eddie asked.

"Look this is just what I need right now okay?" Kelsey said.

"Okay" Eddie said, and then began to drive.

**Line break and scene swap.**

**At Jerry's mansion.**

Jerry and Mika were outside Jerry's house Kelsey was very hesitant about telling Jerry's parents about her baby.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Heres what's going to happen… At first yeah, they will explode with anger, my mom is going to start to cry. But don't worry she cries when she burns dinner. While my moms crying my dad will rant about how never should have moved to California. He will say random things about the dangers of video games and processed sugar. He really hates processed sugar. And then-" Jerry said.

"There's more?" Mika asked.

"Well, and then they will start to calm down. My dad will start to shake his head and my mom will sigh repeatedly but the worst will be over. And then ill say if they don't want to help we can hire a nanny. My mom will be like our family never uses nannies, family takes care of family. And then it will be all hugs and kisses." Jerry finished.

They went into his house and were greeted by their house keeper.

The pair walked into the living room where Jerry's parents where talking.

"Hey guys." Jerry said.

"Hey you 2" His mom, Clary said.

"Hello" his dad, victor said.

"Mika, we are so glad you are having dinner with us tonight. We keep telling Jerry to bring you by but, you know how he is so private." Clary said.

Mika laughed.

"Well, thank you so much for having me. These are for you" Mika said handing Clary the flowers

"Oh I love these thank you!" Clary said.

"So how have you been?"Clary asked, still holding the flowers.

"Well… Ummm." Mika said then removed her jacket showing a baby bump.

Clary dropped the flowers.

"This is an outrage. This is outrageous" Victor said.

"look I know this is a shock, but we are in love, and were getting married." Jerry said.

"Married?"!" Clary asked.

Then exactly what Jerry said would happen, happened.

"Relax, we came to you because we have a plan, and we want you to be a part of it." Jerry said

"A plan?" Victor asked.

"what kind of plan could you possibly have?" Clary asked.

"we could live in the guest house. We still want to finish high school and go to college. Of course well, maybe have to hire some help. Maybe we will hire a nanny?" Jerry said.

"Our family does not use nannies! Are you nuts out of your head?!" clary said.

Victor mumbled something to Clary in Spanish and she took a breath.

"Your cousin Luis will watch the Baby 2 days a week. I will take care of the others. Family takes care of Family." Clary said.

"Thanks mom" Jerry said.

"What did you expect this baby is our blood." Clary said.

"Uh… So you know… not that it matters, the baby isn't technically your blood." Jerry said.

"Wha do you mean?" Victor asked.

"What is technical here?" Clary asked.

"The baby isn't mine. But you know I don't even care so…" jerry trailed off.

"You mean your not the one that got her pregnant." Victor asked.

"No, but that's not the point. The father is out of the picture and im here" Jerry said.

His family started to yell at him in Spanish.

"What are you talking about mom was raised by her step dad!" Jerry yelled back.

His dad said something in Spanish back to him and then added "End of story."

"but dad you don't understand-" Jerry started.

"End of story." His dad cut him off.

**GIVE ME A LINE GIVE ME A BREAK WHAT DO YOU GET? LINEBREAK!**

**OKAY SO NOW WE ARE AT THE BAR THAT THE DOUBLE DATE IS AT WHOOP.**

**(PS OUTFITS FOR KIM AND GRACE ON MY PROFILE. KIMS IS THE SAME DRESS SHE TRIED ON EARLIER SO IT'S THE SAME OUTFIT.)**

Grace and Kim walked into the club/bar thing.

"Oh hey you too" Grace said walking over to a table with two boys sitting at it with Kim on her trail.

"Im Grace you have probably heard a lot about me" Grace said shaking Jack's cousin, brad's hand.

"This is Kim, Kim this is jack" Grace said introducing them to eachother. They awkwardly waved.

"Im Bru-dog what up?" Brad said.

"Im sorry what?" Kim asked politely.

"Bru-dog. Old surf name. it stuck" Brad said.

"And um you are a hottie Kim- dog." Brad said. Kim was rolling her eyes in her mind. And then laughed awkwardly.

"so this is where you woo the ladies?" grace asked jack.

"Don't do much wooing… unless the ladies insist on being wooed." Jack said.

Grace laughed.

"Well, it's a cute place." Grace said.

Jack nodded. "Two- dollar bears" he said. ( Hes 16 too. Yes underaged drinking it happens get over it.)

"Whats better then that?" Grace said,

"One- Dollar bears" Jack shrugged.

Grace laughed but nobody else did.

"So how was your day?" Grace asked.

"Pretty good." Jack said.

"You know I was thinking about buying a new car. Maybe you could advise me" Grace said.

"Didn't you just buy a new car?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Grace said awkwardly.

"So uh what car were you thinking?" Kim asked trying to make the situation less awkward.

"I want a hybrid. Im pretty pro-environment" Grace said.

"Maybe you could get a bike then" Jack joked.

"Are you kidding? I Cant tell if your kidding?" Grace awkwardly laughed again.

"Im kidding." Jack said.

"ah funny, me on a bike" Grace said.

"Uh, I bet Nancy sutley would be into it." Jack said.

"yeah totally. Um I am going to run to the little girls room. Remind me to give you my nancy sutley story when I get back" Grace said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"Another round coming up" Brad said getting up to get more drinks leaving Kim and Jack at the Table.

Kim pretended to check her phone, its something she did a lot at awkward times.

"You got some place you need to be?" Jack asked.

"Oh, Oh no, this is fun" Kim said.

Jack nodded.

"You don't like me do you?" Jack asked sitting forward.

"Oh no, I like you just fine" Kim said.

"Don't lie." Jack said Flatly.

"Honestly people who _grunt_ one word answers aren't really my cup of tea, but whatever floats your boat." Kim said.

"Okay, look, I have a confession, Im pretty shy around strangers because when I was a kid, we always moved around a lot, I was always meeting new people, and they would mock me, and make me feel insecure." Jack said.

" I understand, I am probably bringing my own baggage to this. See I once dated this guy named Carl-Dog who had a cousin that was a real _ass_. You know he would try to screw with people and make them feel uncomfortable. I guess it was just to make himself feel better. Really. Quite pitiful, and very traumatic for me." Kim said and rolled her eyes.

Jack chuckled and leaned back in his seat. Just then Grace and Brad both came back.

"Im back… what were we talking about? Oh yeah nancy sutley…" Grace started.

Kim was still thinking about the conversation and rolled her eyes and Jack had an amused smirk on his face.

"Hey uh look sorry I was being short earlier. I was just getting my how was your day?" Jack said.

"It was fine. Not bad. I was completely consumed with this novel that I was almost late coming here. I just threw on whatever and came here" Grace lied. Kim wasn't surprised she just rolled her eyes again. That was becoming a habit of hers.

"well whatever looks good on you" Jack said.

And they continued to talk.

**Line to the Break.**

**Later still at the bar.**

Grace was talking to Jack about how much fun she was having. Across the room, Brad was talking to Kim about surfing, but Kim wasn't really listening. She honestly couldn't wait to leave.

"Grace time to go home" Kim said.

"Alright" she said.

"Later." Brad said leaving.

Jack began to walk to the exit on the way out he stopped to talk to kim.

"hey so uh you were right, I was being a jerk earlier." Jack said.

"Mm Not going to argue." Kim said.

"Come on, cant you give me another shot?" He asked.

"Fine. I will give you another shot" Kim shrugged.

"Over dinner next week? Just the Two of us." Jack said and then walked out before kim could answer.

**Line break. Again. Dang this is long.**

At kims house in her room, Kim and Grace were getting ready to go to bed.

"Im just saying, if you end up with bru-dog and I end up with Jack, we will be cousin in laws." Grace said

"I am not ending up with Bru-dog" Kim said.

"You never know Kim-dog! You know im beginning to think Jack is starting to take me seriously, I mean a real date that's a step" Grace said.

"Uh, look, I have to tell you something and its really going to upset you. But we promised to be honest with eachother. Jack asked me out." Kim said.

"What?" Grace asked.

"Yeah um when we were saying goodbye, it came completely out of the blue." Kim said honestly.

"Well you must have misunderstood him." Grace said.

"What did you say?" Grace asked.

"Nothing I just left. I would never do that to you" Kim said.

"not never." Grace said referring to the time that graces ex-boyfriend Liam cheated on her with Kim.

"Never again." Kim sighed.

"Well thank you for telling me. I appreciate it" Grace said.

"listen im sorry Grace" Kim said.

"Hey it happens… Can I just get a bit of privacy tonight?" Grace said.

"yeah ill just find somewhere else to sleep. Like the couch or something." Kim said.

"Thanks" Grace sighed.

Kim nodded and left the room closing the door behind her.

She went downstairs to the kitchen where her parents were doing dishes and Eddie was doing homework.

"Hey mom do we have any extra blankets? The guest room is drafty and im sleeping there tonight" Kim asked walking into the kitchen.

"Its no big deal. Grace just had a really rough night and she needs some privacy." Kim said.

"Kim.." Her mom said.

"What? I said it was no big deal." Kim asked.

"Sweat heart, we know you want to help her out" Her dad, Jace said.

"yeah I do, shes going through a really hard time right now." Kim said.

"And we are sympathetic, but her living here, just not a long term solution." Jace said.

"Amen." Eddie said.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?...You remember those jeans of mine that she didn't like? Yeah, well she cut them up into a thousand pieces." he said.

"Yeah well she probably thought she was doing you a favor." Kim said.

"She threw away all the frozen salmon in the freezer and replaced it with kobe beef." Olivia said.

"so lets try the kobe." Kim said.

"What about the whole Principle-boxer shorts nickname?" Jace asked. (her dad is the school principle.)

"You should have worn a robe." Kim stated.

"In my own bedroom?" Jace asked.

"She was looking for toothpaste. Come on guys where is your compassion. She has nowhere else to go." Kim said.

"We know. And we are not going to kick her out right away." Olivia said.

"Were not?" Eddie asked.

"No, we have to figure out a solution for her sake as well as ours." Olivia said.

"okay" Kim agreed.

"So when is she leaving?" Eddie asked with a smirk.

"Shut it Edison." Kim said.

**Next day at school.**

"Jack did you do it? Did you ask Kim out?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, I did." Jack said.

"What were you thinking. She's my friend. She would never go out with you." Grace said.

"Look, that's who I am, grace." Jack said.

"A huge Douche Bag?" Grace asked.

"Basically. I don't do the whole boyfriend thing. Which is why you should get out now." Jack said.

"oh" Grace chuckled.

"what?" Jack asked.

"Why don't you let me take care of myself. Maybe I have a little thing for jerks." Grace said, And then walked away.

**Scene change. Ps don't worry the chapter is almost done.**

**Now we are on the campus of kelsey's private school.**

"Hey… Kelsey" Hannah said walking up to her.

"Hey" Kelsey said.

"Its funny, you looked familer yesterday, and I couldn't quite place you. But then I saw you with your boyfriend it all came together. You're the whore from the video." Hannah said.

Kelsey was taken back.

"Oh no don't take offence to that. I didn't mean it in a derogatory way at all" Hannah said.

"okay… well thanks." Kelsey said.

"Kelsey, why did you really come to private school?" Hannah asked.

"I just wanted a fresh start." Kelsey said.

"And I understand that." Hannah said.

"Thanks you." Kelsey said.

**Okay later at Mikas house in her room. With jerry.**

**_"_**Listen Jerry, I have to tell you something. And I know it might change your mind and not wanna marry me but I have to tell you." Mika said.

"Mika… What are you talking about?" Jerry asked.

"The father of the Baby isn't a guy from rehab…. Its brett…" Mika trailed off.

Jerry walked out of the room and then walked back in pacing back and fourth.

"I don't believe you."

"I was scared! I thought that if I told you, you would just leave!" Mika said

"No! you lied to me the whole time!" Jerry said and then walked out leaving a crying Mika.

He walked back in.

"Ive been walking around hanging out with that guy! Everytime I pick you up from practice im like hey Brett! Whats up! Like a fool. Who else knows" Jerry said.

"Just miss taylor, and Grace." Mika said.

"Grace knew? Just the fact that you would lie to me! And cause my family to turn against me-" Jerry started.

"I Know! Im so sorry" Mika cried.

"I don't know what to say, except that I messed up, which I used to do a lot of but I don't anymore because of you" Mika said.

"I told you I would spend the rest of my life with you, Mika, so don't ever lie to me again." Jerry said and then hugged her.

Line Break. At Kim's house with Kim and Grace.

Kim and grace were talking about something that happened in school when Grace brought something completely random up.

"Oh, Jack doesn't like you by the way." Grace said.

"What?" Kim asked confused.

"He said he asked you out because he doesn't do relationships, and he sabatoged himself or something like that" Grace said.

"And he admitted that?" Kim questioned.

"Oh he didn't have to, it was phycology 101." Grace said and Kim rolled her eyes.

"Alright well honestly Grace I think he might be a creep" Kim said.

"Oh that's what he wants me to think, but im onto him." Grace said.

"Okay, well be careful" Kim said.

"hes the one that should be careful, he doesn't think hes boyfriend material, but hes going to be my boyfriend soon." Grace said as they walked into Kim's room where someone was waiting for them.

"Jenn!" Grace yelled as soon as she saw the person. Jenn is Graces older sister.

"Darling" She said giving grace a hug. Kim raised an eyebrow at Jenn who was holding a bottle and galss of champagne .

"Who is this?" Kim asked.

"this is my sister Jenn." Grace said.

"Oh" Kim said.

"well, don't just stand there, grab some glasses." Jenn said.

"Oh Kim, im not staying here anymore! Im moving in with Jenn" Grace mentioned.

"Okay you should tell my parents" Kim said.

"I already did, if you haven't noticed my bags are no longer here," Grace said and Kim nodded looking around.

The next day at school, Jenn dropped Grace off and when she was walking back to her car, she bumped into Nate, Graces Ex-boyfriend.

"Hi Nate" Jenn said.

"jenn.. your back" Nate said.

"I am" Jenn said.

"How long are you staying" Nate asked nervously.

"We will see" Jenn said.

And Nate nodded.

"Oh and don't worry, I wont tell Grace that I was your first"Jenn said and then walked to her car driving away.

**WELL. I WAS LITERALLY WORKING ON THIS FOR LIKE A MONTH AND I KEPT PUTTING IT OFF TO FINISH IT BUT NOW ITS DONE WELL THE FIRST CHAPTER AT LEAST ****J**** Kick starts SUPER SOON ;) OH AND LETS JUST SAY THERE WILL BE SOME…DRAMA BETWEEN GRACE AND KIM…HUGE HUGE HUGE DRAMA , OH AND LETS NOT FORGET JACK. AND WILL KELS EVERY GO BACK TO HER NORMAL SCHOOL? HM THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW. JK HA REVIEW PEOPLES XOXO**


End file.
